Black Charm
by Sunset's Smiles
Summary: Amu lived a normal life, or at least that's what she wanted them to think. Living the life of a gang leader, she's on a mission to destroy Easter. What will she do when one boy gets in her way?  "What should we do now?"  "Brainwash him." AMUTO


Hey, all! Lookie lookie I'm alive! I've decided to start a new fanfic and scrap my old stuff for now. The old stuff will still be there, but don't expect me to update those anytime soon :P

SO, I've been playing around with this idea for awhile, and I thought I'd finally put it into words and let you guys see. It's more of a dark story than things I've written before, so I hope you like it! It's based around the idea of Stockholm Syndrome (I'd explain what that is, but I'm lazy, so please Google it :P). Anyway, glad to be back! Alright, I'll stop wasting your time. Read on!

*Note: I desperately need a beta. Please PM or review if you are interested. Thanks in advance!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong><em>Alter Ego<em>**

The same old schedule repeated itself as another day began. She woke up, dragged herself to get ready, and left for the jail known as school.

"What a joke. Why do we have to go to _this_ school, Amulet? We excel way too easily here. It's bothersome to put up with some of the idiots here and-"  
><em>Right on schedule<em> she rolled her eyes as she blocked out her friend's unending whining and walked down the empty alleyway. Their lives worked like a well-oiled machine. The same old schedule everyday (minus the occassional fight or mission), but they always managed to get back into the normal flow somehow.

To school as one person, and go out as another. Walking in as the introvert of high school, and walking out as the leader of the gang the Black Charms. That's how Amu's life went.

"Damn, I always forget your real name's Amu and not Amulet. I swear one of these days I'll slip up and call you Amulet at school. Speaking of school, why're we going again? What exactly are we looking for? And might I add, I_ still_ can't get used to seeing you in a skirt."  
>Amu rolled her eyes. Must she remind her friend again?<p>

"Relax, Utau. You know as well as I do what our objective is. Just get to it and figure out our target, so I can get out of this damned skirt."  
>"Good ol' bossy Amulet," The blond muttered as she rolled her eyes.<p>

Both strode confidently down the sidewalk to the school, effectively playing the part of two regular high school girls (much unlike their usual selves). Amu shot a pointed look at Utau and gave a quick nod of her head.  
>"Showtime."<p>

_**XxX**_

Most knew her as the girl who always scored at the top of the class and/or the quiet introvert that did not approach anyone and no one approached. They all gave up freshman year after the hundreds of failed attempts at getting closer to the girl. In the end, they all just stayed away and respected her distance (which worked for her). Outside of school she went by Amulet, the ruthless male gang leader. Yes, male. **AN: Sorry I love gender benders (Nagihiko to name one).**

_'Things must change around here, my sparrows!' Tsumugu, the eccentric co-leader, proclaimed one night. It was the night where leader Midori (Tsumugu's wife and Amu's mother) was brutally attacked by another gang because of her gender. Midori managed to escape and return to safety with the help of the gang, however, and began plotting her revenge. Tsumugu, of course, wouldn't have it. He did everything he could to keep her out of danger even going as far as disguising her as a male and proclaiming her as "a new leader"._

_"Tsumugu, I can't do this! Doing this will just make things worse if anyone finds out. Don't you believe in me?" Midori argued. _

_"Please, just do this for me. You're still a woman Midori. They could do so much to you, and you know that. I know you're strong, but just please do this for me," Tsumugu pleaded. _

_Midori stared into his eyes sadly and hesitated as she replied. "Fine. I have a bad feeling that this won't end well, though."_

And so it began that a male figure should lead the gang. When both of Amu's parents got severely hurt during a particularly difficult mission, they decided to prepare for a new leader. Since they only had two daughters, they trained their eldest, Amu, to take on the role. They made her into the perfect image for the gang and announced her leader two years later.  
>Only other gang members knew of her "alter ego". She thought she fooled everyone, however, one boy was beginning to see through her carefully constructed mask. 'Who?' you ask? Well, isn't it obvious? None other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, of course.<p>

_**XxX**_

"Oi. You're staring again."  
>"Observing, Kukai."<br>"Riiiiight..."

They, too, lived under an internal schedule as they had the same conversation everyday at the start of first period. The conversation played out like the dialouge of a redundant script.  
>He watched the girl with pink hair make her way into her seat that was two away from his. Taking in her every movement, he stared -or observed as he liked to call it- and at that moment he saw it. Her fake mask slipped in that split second as the irritatingly loud bell rang.<p>

He quirked an eyebrow_. Did I just imagine that? _

Again he stared, but everything continued as it always did. He shook his head and looked away.

"You're over analyzing this,_" _he breathed quietly to himself as he focused on front of the class. As many times he repeated that sentence he couldn't help but find his thoughts returning to the girl.

_Amu Hinamori..._

* * *

><p>Just a small intro to this new fanfic!<br>It's written pretty vaguely with 'he this' and 'she this' which I apologize for, but instead of making it terribly obvious, I wanted to let you guys read and pay attention to who I'm referring to.  
>-cough- in other words I'm lazy.<p>

Anyway, lemme know what you guys think!

So, just for anyone who happened to be confused, you for sure met Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai.

'Til next time!  
>-Mel<p> 


End file.
